Adapt Or Diaz
by Ififall
Summary: Hanna/Nick Diaz/Hollyoaks Fanfiction. Nick Diaz is raised by Erik. When Erik releases Nick into the Big Bad World, the Roscoe Boys take him in.


A/N: Hanna/Hollyoaks Fanfiction. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes.

* * *

"Nick, you have to flush out the toilet again" Erick told him. They didn't live in a regular house. They lived on the outskirts of Finland. They had no running water. No electricity.

The only way Erik entertained him was by reading to him. "Flushing out the toilet" meant that Nick had to use a shovel to take out his "Toilet present" He took the gunge out, walked as far as he could and buried it outside.

* * *

Nick imagined what it was like to live somewhere normal. Erik Heller and Nick Diaz lived out in the middle of nowhere. Every day was a snow day. Nick's friends were the local huskies, which he named Gilbert and Jake. His best friend was his mentor Erik. Everyday Erik would wake Nick up at Four O' clock in the morning to train.

First it was Nine, then Eight, then Seven in the morning. But as Nick got older, his getting up times got earlier as well. Erik trained him in different forms of combat. Sambo, Taekwondo, Judo, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Boxing, Kick-Boxing, and Wrestling. Erik set up a timetable, and they did that for most hours of the day.

* * *

In the mornings, they'd hunt for local Deer. Erik had trained Nick in Archery. He didn't mind killing animals, but he hated dragging them back. One morning when the air was sweet and thick with birdsong, Nick caught a deer with his bow and arrow. "Fuck yeah" Nick whispered. He followed the deer.

He ran towards it, as the deer began to get groggy. He stopped when the deer landed in the snow. He took out the arrow. He could tell which organ he'd hit, by the blood flow. "Liver" Nick said. The deer began to moan and Nick paused with the arrow.

* * *

"You're still alive" Nick said. He stroked the deer tenderly before taking out a pistol and shooting the deer in the head.

When you go to America, Nick, you have to be like all the other boys. Do you understand?" Erik asked.

"Yeah" Nick said. Of course he wasn't like the other boys, but he couldn't tell Erik that. They were using washing up liquids and ice salts to clean their clothes in the bath-tub.

* * *

"What's your name?" Erick asked.

"Nick" Nick said.

"Where do you live?" Erik asked.

"364, Miller Avenue, Portvale, New Mexico. I studied Sports science and German at Cruz High, I like Swimming, Cycling and Bully Beat-Down DVD's. I Live with my Dad, and I have a Dog called Gilbert" Nick said.

* * *

"You have a dog called Gilly. Americanize it. It will make you fit in. Repeat it again" Erik said.

"I live with my Dad, and my Dog, Gilly" Nick said.

"Repeat it in Russian" Erik said.

* * *

**_" _**Russian? **_U_ menya yest' sobaka po klichke Dzhilli"** Nick said.

"In Italian" Erik said.

_**"Ho un cane di nome Gilly"**_ Nick said.

"Speak in Spanish" Erik said.

_**"Tengo un perro llamado Gilly"**_ Nick said.

* * *

Nick hated doing that. Sometimes, he just wanted to speak one language. But he did it for Erik's sake. When Nick was little, it was easier to sweep his feelings aside. Then Nick became a Teenager. Erik was aware of the hormonal changes. He tried to talk to Nick about it, but Nick didn't want to know.

Erick had even went into the city, to get Main-Steam Goodies, like Chocolate and female Swimsuit model magazines.

* * *

Nick would take them, and say thanks. But he wouldn't touch the Chocolate. He thought Erik had brought it just to test him. As for the bikini magazines, those were untouched as well. Nick put them under his bed, but the main object of his affections, was the man sleeping in the next room.

Nick knew that Erik was training him for a mission. But he didn't give a shit about it, as long as he got to spend more time with Erik. Erik was everything Nick thought he wanted. Erik was tall handsome, ambitious, funny and smart. To Test Nick, Erik would come into his room at night and set up an ambush.

* * *

Erik would come into Nick's room and point a gun at his head. Nick would try to take the gun away and "fake injure" Erik until his mentor was on the ground. It was difficult to not be turned on when Erik's arm was around his neck and Erik was on-top of him. They'd be hip to hip and those nights were always the coolest nights ever.

But Nick couldn't tell Erik the truth, he'd freak out.

* * *

Erik had left Nick to sleep in one morning. He walked out into the snow, and took Fifty Seven steps to the hiding place. He lifted the bronze sewer plate and reached his hands inside.

When Nick got up Erik was in the lounge sitting down. "It's great you caught that deer the other day. There was nothing out today" He said. Erik pointed to the remote pad. It had small Brown squares on it and a big Red button in the middle on it.

* * *

"Nick, if you think you're ready for Wiegler, press the Red Button. It will send out a signal to her and all the CIA. They will come looking for you" Erik said.

"I'm ready for that?" Nick asked.

"I wouldn't have found the button, if you weren't" Erik said.

* * *

"I don't...What if I don't wanna be ready?" Nick asked with a shrug.

"Then you need to ask yourself, if you want to be a child for the rest of your life" Erik said. Erik's hair was wavy, unkept, it draped down his shoulders.

He looked like one of the Religious wise men. Nick would have done anything Erik told him to. But this...it Nick pressed the button, Erik would walk out the door. Nick didn't know when he'd see Erik again and that made him feel sick.

* * *

"Maybe I've misjudged you Nick" Erik said. He looked for the plastic case to put the button in.

"Nah...wait" Nick said. Reluctantly Nick stepped forward and pressed the button.

The silence was now the beginnings of a war.


End file.
